Along with continuous development of a display technology, a visual demand of people for display products becomes higher and higher. A curved surface television and other curved surface display products adapt to visual characteristics of a human body, which is beneficial to avoiding visual fatigue, is wide in viewing angle, strong in telepresence and good in 3D effect, is accepted and loved by customers more and more and gradually becomes a tendency of development.
In a process of manufacturing a display apparatus, firstly, a display panel is bent to a certain radian in advance by a specific process, then the bent display panel is fixed through a backlight module, and therefore a curved surface display apparatus is formed. However, a bending degree of a curved surface display panel manufactured in this way is fixed, which thus cannot meet diversified needs of application scenarios.